Viola
by WarriorChaoticGood
Summary: In her Fifth year at Hogwarts things from the chamber begin to resurface for Ginny and only music and soothe her but soon it consumes her and it becomes the only way she can cope. Draco may be her dealer for now, but he might not be forever.
1. Looking Down

She never meant to fall in love with him. Harry was the one who held her heart from the moment she was laid eyes on him, yes at eleven she was hopelessly devoted to a boy she barely knew and could hardly keep a conversation with. She looked out the window red curls falling on her face, causing a chain reaction of a disgraceful itch and scratch.

She hoped he hadn't seen. She was sure he hadn't, his eyes we're always closed when playing his viola and he never looked up at the tower. It seemed strange, how this changed their dynamic, she was now the one looking down at him while he stood beneath her and yet she was still under his will.

The snow falling would eventually make it too cold to play outside despite the heating charms he could put in place and Ginny would be heartbroken until next week when she would find him again, in the same courtyard playing his strings like he played her heart, eyes closed and all.

The glass soon fogged up and covered the audience of one from seeing the performer. She sighed, and picked up her bag, maybe next week she would be braver and sit in the courtyard and actually get to hear the music instead of just look at it be softly played from a distance. She hurried down the spiral stairs so fast she didn't notice she almost ran into who she was admiring.

"Watch where you're going Weasley," Draco said calmly as her books and quills, ink, and parchment flew everywhere. "Immobulous!" he shouted and started grabbing her things from the air.

"Thank you, I'm so sorry. I was watching you play and I realized it was getting late and…" she continued as she grabbed a book out of the air before being cut off by his sharp tongue

"What were you doing watching me play?" He demanded stopping his efforts to help until he received and answer which would most likely come out sooner rather than later. This Weasley maybe stubborn and futile but she was also enamored with him and he knew it the minute he saw her crash into him, and they way she described watching him play.

"I don't have to justify my actions to you Draco." She said, putting the last of her contents back in her face nary an ink drop spilt thanks to him. She turned to walk away without so much of a thank you, her mother would be conflicted on one hand it was poor manners on the other he was a malfoy.

He smirked, "Come hear me play next week then, Weasley, I'd rather not have a stalker."

On her way back to the commons room she couldn't stop blushing after her encounter with Malfoy. She practically floated on the way back to the common room. It didn't matter she had to change staircases multiple times. She was still enthralled after his performance dreaming of next week when he would play for her. Her face was redder than her hair as she day dreamed about her make believe lover and their pretend conversations. She might finally have someone to talk to, after all these years. Maybe it was best not to pin her hopes of relief on Draco alone though. McGonagall always told her to share with a small number of friends, but she only wanted one sole confidant.

Hermione tried to be there for her after the chamber of secrets, but that was a hard year for everyone. And no one made the cut, but now, three years later maybe someone would. As she entered the common room she saw the trio studying and she began to blush furiously, seeing Harry with his black hair mussed and his slightly crooked glasses as he undoubtedly study Defense Against the Dark Arts. The Order was counting on him, she was counting on him and before she realized old feelings were stirring and she was confused all over again over which boy was her heart's desire.

She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts and eventually went to her room. She did her homework and waited for the coin to heat up so that she might find a relief from her mind. It stayed cold and there would be no meeting tonight, unfortunately. But for herself she had the treat of watching the harsh hands of a Malfoy play the delicate strings into a poem of music that she could only dream of hearing one day, and soon.

She couldn't deny how excited she was, she was done denying it to herself. Malfoy represented possibility, something she hadn't had in a long time. He was mysterious, a puzzle to solve, and yes a potential love interest. Who was she kidding though, she was a Weasley and he was a well, a Malfoy! Separate families feuding over the idea of pureblood and the meaning it should have. Maybe she could show him what it was like to not just limit yourself to an elitist group of snobbery.

Why was she dreaming of friendship and change when all he did today was bark at her and call her a stalker. Maybe it's because she secretly was thrilled that the most sought after suave, sophisticated, Boy in the year _above _her paid attention and no one really did that. No one saved her a seat in class, she sat with her brother and his friends at meal times, and when push came to shove she was always last. But for the first time maybe she wouldn't be last. Not to Cho, not in the family, and maybe not to Draco.

It was a silly idea of a silly girl who just wanted attention, who screamed at night whose waking nightmare was a blank book with ink near it. But it was a comforting thought to Ginny as she fell asleep  
dreaming of better days to come with happier times and maybe finally pushing through her past without doing it alone.


	2. Icy Ledges

The day finally came when she would sit with Draco and hear him play his viola that she so dearly loved. She woke up with an energy she hadn't felt since her first day at Hogwarts, since that first train ride here, to this god forsaken place that she loved and hated all the same. It was an odd feeling that stirred old memories of the summer before and of her first year. She shuddered at the thought of the chamber and the writing on the walls.

She looked towards the grandfather clock in the far end of the room and saw it was 6:30 a.m. some girls were already rising for the day and she couldn't let them see her in this panic. She barely managed her composure before a girl turned to her and asked what was wrong and she quietly reassured her nothing was the matter and to go back to sleep. And the girl did as she was told, after all, waking up and _waking up _are two fully different matters completely.

But Ginny was definitely awake and there was no going back to sleep. This Saturday would prove to be either productive with gaining a new relationship or it would be an utter disaster and she would make a fool of herself. "_Come on Ginerva_," she said to herself, "_Not everyone is out to get you."_ A mantra she had to repeat to herself daily. She had taken to calling herself Ginerva after hearing Tom Riddle calling her Ginny. She couldn't help it but every time since then, she felt a slight oozing sensation in her stomach when she's called her beloved childhood nickname.

She bathed and dressed and went down to the common room to sit by the fire and watch the snow fall. It wasn't long until breakfast but she was too nervous to eat a single thing. Her mind was tangoing with the thought of Draco and him being her confidant what a wonder that might be. Draco Malfoy and Ginvera Weasley – Friends, or more for a more scandalous thought, lovers. She giggled quietly to herself. Already the boy had her changing, she was giggling! Maybe she wouldn't be so afraid anymore after being in his presence.

Or maybe she might, "_Ginerva! Get yourself together. Not everything is going to end badly. So stop acting like it." _ Another mantra she had to repeat to herself not daily, but pretty damn close. It took her years to get over that feeling and even when it creeps slowly into her mind she still can't deny it even words can't kill it. It was scary, the thought of having this new adventure spread so wide in front of her and all she had to do was take the first step out the door and there she'd be, on her way to Draco Malfoy and his Viola.

It was only seven and he didn't play until two normally, there wasn't anything to do but pass the time. She decided to read one of Hermione's Muggle books. _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_ was one she had read over time and time again. She related to the pages more than any human. How had this Chobsky man knew her soul inside and out and put in on to a page for all to read? She liked to pretend she was the friend Charlie was writing too. But that reminded her too much of what had happened and she couldn't deal with that. So sometimes she couldn't read her favorite novel, and that was okay. She guessed.

The clock struck One and Ginny's heart hurt with anticipation. It was almost time and she was intoxicated that she might finally hear his music. Finally after a month, yes, a month of just watch she could hear it, feel it in her bones. Her heart beat became fast paced and her head became slightly woozy at the thought. It was exhilarating just to think about but what would it be like to experience it? She toyed with different thoughts and ideas trying to find a perfect ideal situation but none could match what was surely to be the greatest concert in the history. Oh boy, she was a bit excited if she was thinking like this. She needed a glass of water.

After walking down to the great hall for lunch she sat out in the courtyard and waited for Draco to appear. She was running on adrenaline that the need for heating charms were nonexistent. But the snow was falling fast and it was becoming a bit like a blizzard. "_Weasley, what are you doing out here?" _ Draco called from the hall. "_We're supposed to have a blizzard." _

"_But I'm waiting for you."_ She called, her teeth clicking in the cold

"_I'll play inside, come on."_

She ran inside, and was greeted with a question of if she was half mad or just completely insane. Well that's Draco, she thought. "_Half mad I suppose. Come on, I know where you can play" _she led him up a spiral staircase into a tower of sorts and let him set up while she sat on the icy ledge, her back to the window. "_Are you going to play Mozart?" _she asked. But he stayed silent. She tried several different ways to engage him in conversation as he prepared to play but none of them seemed to work.

It wasn't until he sat on the ledge across from him, straightened his back and fingered the frets on the instrument the Ginny's heart really began to race. This was it. This was the moment she and waited for and it was finally here. She watched as he delicately raised the bow to the strings ready to let it glide across like, like a bird soaring in the sky, thought Ginny. Then he began to play the most wondrous song Ginny had ever heard. And she was hooked. Soon she was humming along and forgot everything about her past and her worries about the future and focused on the here and now.


End file.
